One weird day
by Kessie
Summary: Don t mess with the old landlady. She ll bite. Or shoot. (contains Bamf Mrs. Hudson)


What came into my mind after watching the end of Season 3...

Thanks to sevenpercent for Beta reading!

**One weird day**

Authors: Kessie  
>CharactersPairings: Sherlock, Sally, Mycroft. John, Moriarty, Mary, Mrs. Hudson

Rating: R  
>Warnings: violence, murder, questionable choices and mayhem etc.<br>Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC, Moffat and Gatiss. No copyright infringement intended.  
>Summary: Don´t mess with the old landlady. She´ll bite. Or shoot.<p>

############################

In retrospect John should have known. He´d had already thought that he´d been having a weird day, when, the instant that Sherlock's plane went off, Moriarty reappeared on every TV screen in the bloody country.

Not that he wasn´t somehow thankful for that, as that meant that Sherlock was able to return to the United Kingdom at once, arriving a few hours later.

No really.

But he shouldn´t have thought himself secure from any more weirdness that day.

And yet...

He´d actually looked forward to returning to Bakerstreet with Sherlock, making a cup of tea to talk about how to get the damn son of a bitch Moriarty. Another bastard who had somehow survived his death and returned, which John still couldn´t quite fathom.

But they would get him.

The game was on again, after all.

He was even fine with Mary coming along with them and helping, as long as she only helped with the planning and didn't go out in the field with them, with her being pregnant and all.

But no way in hell had he ever imagined finding Moriarty in their living room when he walked into 221b with Mary and Sherlock.

Dead as a door nail, bleeding on the carpet, while Sally Donovan of all people stood over him nonetheless.

It took John a second to come out of the shock and notice a distraught in Sherlock's chair, looking eerily small. The Webley was on the table in front of her, looking somewhat off as well in Sherlock´s clutter on the table. Before he could say a word though, Sally was already coming over to him, Sherlock and Mary, reassuring them.

"It´s all right. She´ll be all right don´t worry. It´s a case of self defence. Moriarty is dead though, so he won't be doing any harm anymore."

Sherlock simply huffed at that while John took a second to take that in. Did that mean that Mrs. Hudson had really shot Moriarty? Wow.

Sherlock of course seemed to think differently.

"Self defence? It´s clear that she shot him before he even saw her. She clearly came down the stairs, where she was probably cleaning John´s room in case he came back here. She must have heard something, taken John´s gun from the hiding place under the bed and shot him upon sigh..."

"Will you shut up for a damn second?" Sally shouted at Sherlock, close to shaking him and that made him stop in his tracks.

"Oh come on. Even you can´t be that much of an idiot. Everyone can see that she must have gotten John´s gun out of his bedroom, made her way down to the living room and shoot him from behind, clearly intending to kill..."

"Sherlock!" Sally all but growled but Sherlock already went on.

"Nevertheless it was still a marvellous shot, Mrs. Hudson. It seems like the few hours at the gun range for your protection clearly paid..."

Sally was now directly in front of the detective, grabbing him. "I said: Shut. Up. Sherlock! There was no intent there. He broke into her home and she had to use the gun she found in your clutter around here in the living room to protect herself." She looked at him meaningfully, but Sherlock clearly was still lost in his deductions. Maybe Mrs. Hudson shooting someone had tilted his world a bit after all, John thought to himself.

"Wrong. Even you can´t tell me you don´t see..."

Now Sally was simply rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah so what? What do you think is going to happen if you tell it to the court like that? Do you want her to go to prison?"

"Well..."

Sherlock was silent now and Sally nodded and looked at John for a second, clearly exhausted, before looking at Sherlock again.

"So we are going with my version, okay?"

She took Sherlock's silence for affirmation.

"Okay, good. Give me a few minutes to talk to and I´ll call it in. It´s even fine with me if you want to get out of here till then. Me and Martha can manage. I can´t imagine you want anymore press and a visit to the Yard at the moment. And hey, less paperwork for me."

Smiling weakly at John and Mary she was just about to head over to Mrs. Hudson as Mary suddenly spoke up.

"We probably should head out, yes, but what´s going to happen to Sherlock when they find out Moriarty is dead?"

"Huh?" Sally´s hand at the side of her head indicated she likely felt a headache coming on, and John couldn`t help but feel for her as he felt similar after this strange day.

"I mean, if they know the threat of Moriarty is gone they will ship him again to god knows where."

Now John got what she meant, and if he were to be honest, she was actually right.

It scared him to think about that- Sherlock shipped off again to some war zone. This couldn´t end well. No matter what the consulting detective said.

While Sherlock was silent, Mary was standing in front of Sally now. "Sally. I know you hate him, but do you really want to send him off to..."

Sally groaned and then hold up a hand. " All right, all right. I´ve still no idea why he´s being sent off anyway, the case being all secret and hush hush and all. And I shudder to think about the reason actually. Being him, it can´t be a good one."

She looked at Sherlock, who to John´s surprise still said nothing, before massaging her forehead.

Apparently the headache was coming on full force now.

And yet there was something in Sherlock's gaze. Something which John couldn´t pinpoint, but Sally seemed to react to it.

With a long sigh she agreed. "All right, call that damn brother of yours. He´s bound to turn up soon anyway when he hears about this."

She rolled her eyes and John couldn´t help but feel for her. Lestrade had once grumbled at him that Mycroft had interferred with investigations from time to time when Sherlock had broken into the apartment of a suspect to "obtain" evidence in the Miller Case three years ago. Back then Sally had complained that they coudn´t work that way, that they needed a warrant or the evidence was worthless.

Sherlock had simply shrugged and walked off while Sally had glared, probably wishing the consulting detective to god knows where.

And yet here she was, agreeing with this.

"But for that you are going to behave _at least_ the next 50 crime scenes, comprende? I would love to say you have to completely stay away from them, but knowing Lestrade, he will call you anyway and I don´t want to risk his career as well by telling him what went on here. So do you what you have to do, but be less annoying for a while okay?"

While John and Mary were stunned that she actually had agreed, she turned to Mrs Hudson.

"That okay with you?"

The old landlady nodded, clearly somewhat stunned.

"Good. Now I´ll be off. Glad that the wanker is gone nonetheless- one less psychopath to worry about. But Sherlock, if you involve Martha or anyone innocent in your damn games again I will have your head, be sure about that."

She took a deep breath at that, but Sherlock to John´s surprise still said nothing.

"Cause nobody should have to resort to shooting an intruder in their own home. Given who it was though you had no choice Martha. You did the right thing, okay?" She gave Mrs Hudson´s shoulder a squeeze and the old lady smiled weakly at her. "Call me if you need to talk, all right?" The Sergeant added and John could see that the old landlady and the police woman knew each other better then he thought. Interesting.

"Anyway now I`ll really be off." She looked from Mary, to Mrs. Hudson and then to John pointedly. "I wish you three a good day nonetheless and hope that Mycroft will take care of that mess soon. Freak?!"

With that she turned to Sherlock and simply nodded to him as well. While John couldn´t help but grimace at the nick name the consulting detective was still silent, simply watching and John could have sworn to have seen him nod back before Sally went out of the door.

While Mary went to Mrs. Hudson to talk her down a bit since she was understandbly still shaken, John observed how Sherlock went to the window, watching Donovan get into her car.

The sergeant looked up at them the moment she had opened the door and she stopped for second, watching, before getting in.

Not sure if she could have seen him or Sherlock at the window, John remembered something.

"Old friend, huh?" he asked the detective and was surprised when a tiny smile appeared on Sherlock's face before he simply raised his eyebrows at John for a second. It was gone only a moment later and while the detective went over to -his landlady and not his housekeeper- as she liked to call herself, John swore that one day he would get the entire story of what had happened between the detective and the sergeant

For now it would be funny and interesting enough to watch Sherlock squirm as he called Mycroft and explained he needed his brother´s help.

Again.

THE END


End file.
